The Rose that withstands Winter
by ShadowMasterIZ
Summary: Weiss has fallen ill and now Ruby has to take care of her


**Yep I'm back and more awesome with ever, in my absence I've learned a tad about grammar so the fics I write will be at least a it easier to read. I want all of my old readers to know that I do take all of your reviews into account when writing, and honestly I don't think I have enough words in my lexicon to describe how thankful I am to everyone who has and currently does read my work. I will start trying to upload something once a month at the least so bare with me. Thanks for your time I hope you enjoy yourselves.**

A gentle touch upon her waist, with all the strength lifting the white girl. "WEISS ARE YOU OKAY!" The red hooded girl shouted as she rushed towards the infirmary top speed leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. Weiss' face was flushed red like roses and she was breathing erratically, huffing out clouds of ice crystals, and dropping the temperature of the hallway as scarlet hooded team leader did her utmost to quicken her pace.

"Ruby you dunce I'll be fi-" the heiress unleashed another cluster of frost from her lungs while trying to reassure her comrade, it instead had the exact opposite effect.

"No Weiss don't talk you'll just get worse... Oh No you're below freezing," Ruby had finally reached the nurse's office and laid her lover on one of the many eggshell white beds. "Oh where's the nurse when you need him," the hooded girl frantically muttered to herself while nosing around through the medicine cabinet.

"Ruby I'm perfectly fine... just a little tired." The covers she had been placed on turned stiff as the weiss cold air exited the heiress' body, "don't worry about me this happens to me when I get sick."

The nurse's office was suffocating for Ruby, not just because the sterile atmosphere but because the woman she loved the worst was hurt right in front of her and she knew that she didn't have the power to save her. The walls in the office seemed to close around her and almost suffocate her.

"Weiss for now just go to sleep, I'll stay by your side so you don't need to worry," Ruby pet her partner's head in the comforting way Summer used to do to her all those many years ago.

"You dunce that'll … just make... me worry... more..." white's consciousness gently faded and in less than an instant her body lost all signs of animation. The little colour that had occupied her face and kept her from looking like a porcelain doll had vanished.

Seconds felt like hours in the confines of the white room yet the red youth never left her partner's side. The temperature gradually fell in the room, a misty white haze filled the office, the world seemed to drop 100 degrees as it rolled in. It was impossible for Ruby to see even an inch around her in any direction, but she didn't need to, all she had to do was hold Weiss' hand as she had been doing and everything would be fine.

It was inevitable, a fraction of fate that both Ruby and Weiss had known was going to take place. Weiss, who at this point had become indistinguishable from a doll, had not woken up after a full 24-hours of sleep. All the Scarlet youth could do is just barely choke back her tears and pray. "Weiss I won't cry, at a time like this a leader shouldn-..." the words were caught in her throat, if she tried she could definitely say them, but she knew once that her heart would shatter from the pain, the cold, and the thought of never seeing her partner's smile again.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," Ruby didn't bother trying to detect where the sound came from; she didn't care if it was god, the devil, or her sister pulling a prank on her, all she wanted was to see her partner's smiling face again.

As she drew her face closer to Weiss', the latter's beauty gradually became more evident. As she drew closer the faint fragrance of white roses permeated from Weiss' body inviting Ruby ever more to take action. Without any indecision Ruby locked lips with her counterpart.

For a few impassioned seconds Ruby simply laid her heart bare concentrating all tactile responses to the slight warmth and quiver of her lovers mouth. It was strange. In the course of minuets that Ruby had been making out with her partner, there was never a lack of response on Weiss' part, her body reacted naturally to the assaults of pleasure from her partner.

The sleeping princess awoke to her girlfriend stealing an attack on her lips, "Ruby WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Bu-... but you didn't wake up an-...and I... I...," Ruby bawled, releasing all the emotion she had tried to keep hidden as Weiss slept.

"No Ruby don't cry." Weiss managed weakly, since Weiss' joints were still stiff from the below freezing air of the infirmary she moved in a slow, almost mechanical way. It took all the diva had to extend her reach to Ruby and hug her. "Thank you," she expressed clearly to her weeping leader.

**Several** **Days later**

** "**So sis, did Weiss ever tell you what she was sick with on the big V-day?" Golden haired beauty started up unable to contain herself any longer.

"Yang I swear so help me-," a searing red blush took over the diva's face.

"You won't believe it, She was LOVESIC-Ack!" Yang couldn't even finish her sentence before being hit by Weiss, who's face now resembled the deep red colour of Vodka.

"Ruby don't listen to her!" The diva pleaded her leader to ignore Yang's outburst but it was too late.


End file.
